


Black Chemise

by Keikaru



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Lots of kissing, Niles gets protective, Platonic Kissing, Sweet Niles, Up to the reader's imagination to what happened to Corrin, Well Kind of Friends to "Lovers"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaru/pseuds/Keikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin isn't entirely innocent, nor is she entirely corrupt. She understands when certain actions cross a certain line, and that's when their relationship goes beyond a platonic one, but less than a romantic fling. Perhaps it's all physical, but it doesn't venture into the consummating act. Maybe...their relationship is in a gray area.<br/><br/><em>Niles did his best to hide his smirk—and his own embarrassment. This was probably the closest they were going to get to having sex, so he might as well savor the look on her face. Even though everything was consensual and extremely innocent, from behind, it almost looked like they were about to fuck each other into tomorrow.</em></p><p>  <em>Huh, imagine the shock on the butler’s face if he walks in. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Chemise

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Niles' character and this little thing began. Enjoy!
> 
> Edited the story a bit. Still the same though!

"I...ah...Niles?" Corrin spoke softly, placing both of her hands on his chest before gazing up at him. Niles glanced around to make sure no wanderings eyes were gawking at them. When he concluded that there was none, he was glad Lady Corrin had chosen the Nestra styled castle. The pillars they took refuge behind offered protection from wandering eyes. To be honest, Niles enjoyed looking at the quiet ocean the astral plane had to offer. Even if he didn't understand how the astral plane worked, the scenic view was simply enthralling.   
  
But another natural beauty that caught his attention again—Lady Corrin. She had more than a pretty face. Her voice and movements were laced with elegance and fervor as she addressed her troops. Her eyes, they gleamed with crimson determination as she fought along the front lines. She was akin to a diamond—tough to scratch and polished in almost every aspect. Years spent in isolation granted her access to improve her knowledge, and she took serious consideration to prove the king she was adept in many fields. Even when she was met with failure, Lady Corrin manage to rise and become a capable leader. Of course, Leo rivaled her in tactics and almost always bested her in strategy. But together, Corrin and Leo could formulate an impregnable strategy to keep everyone safe and alive. It was truly admiring. Camilla had shown Lady Corrin the wonders and arts of being a royal woman and taught her not to be afraid when asserting herself. Elise had shown her the carefree joys of life whilst showing compassion toward all living things. Prince Xander had taught Corrin temperance and perseverance, and she could train herself to endure the many trials yet to come. All of her siblings taught her a valuable lesson she would never forget, but there was only one obstacle none of them had taught her to surmount.   
  
How to deal with her new found sexual desire. She had come to an age where texts couldn't pinpoint these human feelings of exploration and pleasures. The only way to fully understand her needs was to physically experiment and interact with others her age. Even though she had secretly confided into Camilla about these new feelings, Camilla had only smiled and hugged Corrin to her bosom before giving her "the talk." Embarrassed, Corrin promised to at least marry before copulating her love and Camilla only giggled, saying Corrin doesn't have to be traditional with sex, but she should just be careful when doing so. An angry Xander wouldn't be good for moral, so Camilla only winked and said to "have fun, but be safe. An angry Camilla would be worse than an angry Xander!" (At that point, Corrin wasn't sure if her sister was encouraging her to "have fun" or just threatening to kill people who would hurt her. It became vague and awkward for Corrin.)  
  
Niles couldn't help but shiver. Camilla would be more than happy to slaughter anyone who hurt her precious Corrin. Truth be told, Niles was a bit wary of the lavender royal. But he was surprised that Lady Corrin had approached him one day, asking for a favor. At first, Niles had been strictly amused by her request of teaching her "life's pleasures"—so he had pinned her wrists against the wall to display his first lesson for her. He then wondered if Lady Corrin ever regret asking for these lessons, but amusingly enough, she was responsive to his actions. Niles was genuinely pleased and didn't think the royal princess would be interested in his lewd ministrations. His interest for her began to develop, and they kept things strictly confidential. Even Lord Leo needed to be kept in the dark with their little rendezvous. The boy prince was a bit protective with Corrin, and it was adorable. At least, that's what Niles thought.   
  
Soon, these lessons evolved to being more applicable. Meaning, Corrin was experimenting with these newfound feelings of want, need, excitement, and arousal. She wasn't entirely innocent, much to Niles' delight, and she wasn't entirely corrupted or acted like a desperate or possessive whore, much to his relief. He had been with a couple of men and women that fooled around too much and he regretted it greatly. At least now, he had stability. He had someone that actually set standards and boundaries. It felt much more consensual than the other relationships he had, and he was being truthful. If—and only if—he could call what Lady Corrin and himself had a relationship. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure where they stood.   
  
But maybe that was okay. Their little lessons gave Niles something to look forward too. He was always gentle whenever milady requested, which was every session they had together. He had to admit, even though they haven't sexed each other, it was still a matter of time.   
  
Even if they _were_ to sleep together, would these lessons cease? He surmised it would be disappointing, since he grew a familiarity with her lips and weak points...Niles pushed these thoughts aside. They were distracting him too much for his liking. It had only been about a month or two or three into their little lesson-game-interaction. It was probably too early before milady wanted to do anything more than touches and kisses. So there was a high chance their session would last a bit longer, at least, that's how Niles reassured himself. And if he were to start developing feelings for her, or if the reverse happened, it was probably best to suppress their urges, otherwise, it would strain their lessons. Or, maybe she was already in love with him. Or, maybe he was falling in love with her. If so, they were good at pretending and hiding it, like this was all just a game—an experiment Corrin wanted to test out.   
  
"Niles, I want to...kiss you," she began to lean upwards, pressing her breasts against his chest. She got on her tip toes and her voice grew softer. Honey smooth. "Is that too forward of me…?"   
  
Niles had leaned down and murmured back equally, "My lips are yours, milady...you needn’t ask..."

The millimeters between them closed. Their kiss was chaste and sweet. Sweet enough where Niles was a bit afraid of going any further because he didn't want to alarm the princess. She always liked gentle and soft movements, nothing too rough or abrupt since he knew she would pull away in fright or displeasure. He was careful to ease her against the pillar, letting her armored back hit the cool stone with a dull clang.   
  
He had remembered making that mistake by being too forward and rough with her. She had pushed him back firmly, not too forceful but just enough, as if, trying to mimic his actions back to him as feedback. _Ah_. Niles soon understood that she went by the motto of treating others how you wanted to be treated. He would abide by her mantra—it made everything an amusing challenge.   
  
Back to the present—Niles focused on her bottom lip, giving it a slight tug with his teeth. Her eyes were closed as she leaned closer to his body. He watched her breathing become a bit hitched as he slowly prodded his tongue inside her mouth, giving her a warning before continuing. Being alerted, she nodded a bit and gave him full access. Niles was pleased with the development and leaned deeper into the kiss, placing both hands against the empty space beside her head. It gave him more leverage and easier access to control the kiss.   
  
Both of them slowly fought for dominance; but Niles prevailed over her. Given her inexperience, he was glad to steer her in right direction. So far, her kisses have improved with time and practice. Lady Corrin was probably enjoying herself right now, if not—they both were enjoying the experience.   
  
He couldn't help but remember about a month or two ago, her kisses were sloppy and awkward—but they were now more seasoned and playful, causing Niles to happily indulge in teaching her _who_ was in charge of these lessons.   
  
"A-Ah...N-Niles..." she breathed out.  
  
"Milady...?" he returned huskily.  
  
They were both able to hold their breath long enough without breaking for air—it was their training that had paid off. From long kisses to breathing techniques for swimming, they were rather well versed in holding their breath.   
  
Eventually, they broke away; gasping for breath from their heated session. Their pants were the only noise that broke the silence, along the occasional far off chatter from a soldier or the ocean waves gently sloshing the shoreline. The outlaw soon gazed down at her, watching for signs if she wanted to resume. Niles almost smirked—when did worrying about her well-being become second-nature?  He could have chuckled then and now but  suddenly, he felt her small arms wrap around his torso. Before he could react, she buried her face into his collarbone, grasping onto him as tightly. Her breasts were still pressed up against his chest and he felt the fullness of her bust. Being caught off guard hardly ever happened, but this? He was a bit unprepared for the situation—why did she...why did the princess cling onto him like this? This was a bit...different.   
  
Niles stared down at the princess and slowly wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. He wasn't sure what else he was supposed to do so he pulled her in even closer, her hips pressed up against his. Niles patiently waited as she stood there, still as still can be as she clung tightly onto him. It felt as if she was afraid of something. _Afraid of what?_

(To indulge, he pretended that _she_ was afraid of letting _him_ go.)  
  
Niles had tried to recount how many times she had done this, probably two or three times at best. It was extremely awkward for him the first time when she did that. He only stood there, completely unfazed by her sudden hug. But he soon understood. She had once mentioned that whenever she felt immense grief or melancholy, she would find someone to latch herself too, like her siblings, for example. Or Niles, as another.   
  
Gently stroking her silver hair, he closed his eye and stood there. He would stand there as long as she needed him to be. And whenever she was ready, she would tell him what was wrong. Or, sometimes—she wouldn’t give an explanation. But the explanation didn't always matter. It was the comfort Lady Corrin yearned for—and Niles obliged every time.   
  
He had a sweet spot for the princess, and ever since they became accustomed to each other through their sessions—his fondness for her grew. It blossomed inch by inch until he started finding himself watching her from across the battlefield. He wanted her to be safe. He felt an urge to protect her.

Of course, Lord Leo and Lady Camilla were usually within reaching distance, so Niles didn't have to worry too much. But once, he did attempt to stop a surprise attack launched by a paired up enemy. She would have gotten a fatal blow if Niles didn't half assedly block the attack in time, costing him a slashed torso just to protect her. Even if he would carry the scar forever, he was content to at least protect her. After all, he wanted her to be safe.   
  
She had started to become something more to him.

More than an acquaintance to him, at least. 

...

"Niles," she began, her voice quivering. "Let's go back to the tree house. I would feel much safer there than right now."  
  
He opened his eye and glanced down, noting that she had refused to look him in the eye. Something was definitely bothering her, but he didn't want to pry, in fear of deepening the cause of her pain. Niles only nodded and untangled his arms from her frame, and she pulled back. Slowly, she began to walk away— her legs wobbling.   
  
He wanted to walk with her back to her tree house, but it would look suspicious. She had a somber feel radiating from her and Niles understood that if he walked with her, people would accuse him of doing her wrong. Not willing to risk her reputation, he only watched from afar as she went on. The outlaw glanced away and ran a hand through his snowy hair, letting out a long, frustrated sigh. He would have to wait a few minutes before going after her—they both needed to keep their distance whenever they weren't handling their sessions. It was for Lady Corrin's reputation.   
  
Some of the other members of the army still deemed Niles as a criminal, while some think he's reformed and started anew. He didn't care what people said about him and only carried out Lord Leo's orders and mingled with certain comrade-in-arms because they shared similar thoughts and humor with him. But there were only a few who really knew him—and he wanted to keep it like that.   
  
After a few minutes have passed, Niles began to leave his spot from behind the pillar and casually strolled across the courtyard. A few soldiers were chatting with each other and some minded their own business. Overall, no one seemed to care what Niles was doing so he made his way toward Lady Corrin's chambers. 

As soon as he was inside her tree house, he located her room easily. Knocking, he awaited before being summoned. Almost instantly from his knock, she had cracked the door open by a fraction. Niles took one cautious glance around the hall before entering her room and locking it.

“Lady Corrin—”

Immediately, he was pushed back against the wooden door and felt her lips aggressively meet against his. _Actions first, talk later_ seemed to be her motto right now, so he obliged.

Returning her frenzied kiss, he grabbed her wrist and held it firmly, forcing her off of him as she took a step back. Not once did they break their contact and as they wrestled for dominance with their tongues and Lady Corrin used her free hand to tug on Niles’ hair. He responded by maneuvering her toward her bed.

The back of her knees hit the wooden frame of the bed and she fell down, along with Niles’ leaning over her, breaking the heated kiss for a breath of air. Their labored breathing was the only sound between them, and Niles’ wasn’t sure if he wanted to break the silence by asking a question, or wait until she was more comfortable.

She then reached her hand up to caress his face, her thumb lightly brushing against the edge of his eye patch. The rogue winced a bit, not entirely used to having his face touched by tender gesture.

His hands were planted beside her shoulders as he held himself above her petite body. Her flushed cheeks and dilated eyes gave way to her need, but other than that—there was no other way of telling if she was fine or not. Perhaps she needed a distraction from what was bothering her—and Niles’ would have been fine with that two months ago, but now? He hesitated a bit.

He _hesitated_.

…since when did she begin to mean something to him? It was something that began to gnaw at him.

So Niles decided to lean down to kiss her lips again—maybe _he_ was the one who needed a distraction.

Corrin eagerly kissed him back and let her fingers tangle in his white locks. She tried to pry his mouth open since he was kissing her too chastely again, so he was surprised when she suddenly bit down on his bottom lip roughly, yet not enough to draw blood. He pulled back a little and let out a slight groan of pain and confusion. But she only tugged on his snowy locks to keep him down. As she forced her tongue into his mouth, Niles felt his head hurt from her constant pulling and forcefully broke the kiss.

A look of hurt flashed across her features and Niles reprimanded himself. He didn’t want to hurt her and wanted to continue—but he also wanted to tell her that she was hurting him, even if she didn’t mean it. The outlaw opened his mouth to try and say something, but closed his mouth, unsure how to say it. He wanted to outright tell her, yet—

The princess suddenly shoved him off toward the side. He let out a surprised yelp as he fell on his back and  onto the soft covers of her bed. A little exasperated, he began to address her, “Lady Corrin, can you st—“

She merely shut him up with another forceful kiss. He didn’t understand why she was acting so aggressive and was a bit fed up with being interrupted. Finally succumbing to her motto of actions first and explain later, he returned her fervorous kisses. She seemed responsive to his roughness and continued to lean down into him and cupped his face.

The rogue cupped her ass with one hand and his other hand was on her back, forcing her body to lean into his chest. She soon began to  straddle him hips and she let out a soft moan as he began to grind his groin into hers. Niles smirked and continued to gyrate his hips, giving her a rhythm to follow. Corrin complied and let one of her hands tangle into his light hair and broke away for air again.

She bit her lip and her ruby eyes were glazed over with lust. It seemed as if she wanted to say something, but she couldn’t find the right words to express it. Finally, as she opened her mouth to speak, Niles flipped her over, her back hitting the sheets below as he was situated on top of her. Asserting who was in charge, he cut off her words with another sensual session and roughly pressed her wrists down against the sheets.

Besides, she was the one who started playing rough. That should remind her who was the one leading her through this.

He pulled back and hovered above her lips, teasing her for kisses as she tried to nip his bottom lip for more. Niles only clicked his tongue in disapproval before whispering lewd thoughts in her ear. Her face grew flushed as she heard his husky voice, laced with naughty fantasies and desires. He nibbled on her ear, and she mewled out a moan. It was one of her weak spots. He began to pepper kisses down her throat and sucked on  the curve of her neck, leaving visible love bites and eliciting soft moans from her lovely lips. Soon, his arousal began to press against his pants, leaving him a bit frustrated as he trailed more kisses and love bites down onto her collarbone.

Corrin let out sensual moans and arched her body into Niles’, her womanhood rubbing against his clothed member. He then bit down onto her collarbone, sucking on it hard enough to hear her let out a purr of pleasure. This one was going to leave a big mark by tomorrow, he mused.

As he removed the first layer of armor from her body, he continued to pepper kisses down her sternum—eventually reaching down between her breasts.

She sucked in a quick breath and suddenly realized something. Before letting Niles continue, she attempted to guide him away, but she was weak from all of his pleasurable ministrations. Niles ignored her hands and began to work away at her chest armor, undoing straps and swiftly and expertly. They had gone to the point where they were comfortable enough to shed some armor, but other than that, they hadn’t progressed too far. Not even attempting oral or anything close to copulating. Even so, it was surprising development that was being made today.

“N-Niles…w-wait—“

Before Corrin could fully realize that her armor was completely off, he had removed her chest plate.

“What…” His eyes widened and he immediately froze after setting the chest plate aside.

What he saw almost made his blood boil with venomous rage to whoever—whichever fucker did this too her.

On her sides, there were large, purple blotched bruises shaped like hand marks gripping her skin. He saw thin, scabbed over scratch marks adorning her hips and her small clothes looked as if they had been forcefully grabbed at. One of her brassiere straps looked close to threading apart and as he glanced down at her thighs, he saw a messy bandage adorning her inner, left one. Niles sat up and all signs of lust disappeared from his eye as he surveyed her again. She looked as if someone tried to… _assault_ her.

 _Rape_ her.  

“Niles…please…p-please don’t tell anyone,” Corrin slowly sat up, wincing as she did so. “Please, don’t tell Leo or Xander. Don’t tell Camilla or Elise…p-please, I’m fine…it was…”

“It was what? An _accident_?” he finished bitterly, watching her flinch. By no means did he mean to raise his voice at her, but he felt blistering rage consume him.

Niles began to clench his fist together. Who would do such a wretched thing to the Princess of Nohr?

He tried to calm himself down, but he couldn’t. He fucking couldn’t.

Whatever dastard that did this too her was going to pay the price. What other fucktards who participated in this will be held accountable and brutally murdered. Niles felt the anger consume his thoughts—how dare some filthy creep lay his hands on her? Upon Lord Leo’s sister? Upon royalty? Upon _his_ beloved, Lady Corrin herself?

Fighting the urge to strangle the shit out of someone, he sat on the edge of her bed and looked away from her. They wounds would need addressing again, and he might have to go against Lady Corrin’s wishes. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his thoughts.

“Niles…please—please don’t leave me,” her voice sounded on the verge of tears.

He hadn’t realized he had closed his eye, so he looked over at her.

She looked so pitiful that Niles couldn’t help but want to stay by her side forever and protect her. She was too innocent sometimes—she was too unaware. Too trusting for her own good. Deciding to ignore the discomfort in his pants, he tried to think of some unsightly thoughts to stop his arousal. Then, he asked her a simple question in a soft, hushed tone: “When…when did this happen?”

Corrin only bit her lip and did her best not to tremble. But tears began to streak down her cheeks and she remained silent. Niles could say nothing as he got off the bed. He then motioned for her to scoot closer to the edge of the bed and gently told her to take off the rest of her armor and to put something less chaffing on. With shaky fingers, he watched as she tried to take the rest of her armor off. He carefully moved her hands aside so he could take away the other layers of her armor. Soon, she was only in her undergarments. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, trying to hug herself. She was a bit embarrassed, but by now, Niles didn’t mind that she was almost entirely naked. He was chivalrous enough to avert his eyes and began to go through her wardrobe, trying to look for a dress or something comfortable for her to wear. As he found a black chemise, he laid it out on the bed for her, gesturing for her to change into it.

“Milady, please change into this. I’ll come back once I find some bandages and a concoction to ease the pain, so don’t worry. This will remain…strictly confidential.”

(He wonders how many times they have said that to each other.)

Niles began to move away from the bed and furrowed his eyebrows. Whoever did this was going to pay the ultimate price. And death was the only salvation the fucker was going to find. He vowed it.

As he tried to take a step forward, he felt her tug against his sleeve. Glancing over his shoulder, he wondered if…it was a good idea just to leave her there by herself.

He noticed her ruby eyes were averted, still moistened with tears. Her grip on his sleeve, strong. Letting out a resigned sigh, and a little chuckle to ease the tension, he wanted her to get dressed at least. “Let me help you then, princess.”

She meekly nodded as Niles went over to get her dress. He helped the chemise over her head and tugged down the hem. Carefully, he helped her up to let the dress unfurl. The chemise only went to mid thigh, just barely covering her bandaged thigh. Sitting down again, Lady Corrin was quiet, sniffling a bit as she hugged herself.

As much as Niles wanted to ask her what happened, he knew she would open up when she felt like it. He reached out to caress her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile. She only smiled a bit before letting it drop. Since she was dressed more comfortably, maybe he could try to examine the wounds better.

“As much as it might embarrass you, is it okay for me to survey your injuries?” Niles asked quietly. He waited until she nodded her head. Niles began to move closer to her and he’d thought she would flinch—but she didn’t. Maybe she wasn’t afraid of him having ulterior motives. Maybe she’s getting more and more used to him.

He began to kneel down in front of her legs, which were dangling off the edge of the bed. “If I could, I need to have a closer look…” Niles gestured toward her inner thigh and gave a little smirk. Blushing, Lady Corrin hesitantly nodded her head.

She scooted back on the bed so she could be more comfortable. Niles glanced at her, wanting her to understand that he was going to proceed. She nodded again, just like how their little sessions would go. The nod of consent before Niles performed his ministrations.

He gingerly placed his hands on both of her thighs, stroking them reassuringly before spreading them apart. Leaning closer to her left thigh to examine it, he raised her left leg up for better lighting. She let out a slight whimper of pain, and murmured for him to be gentler. He apologized and handled her thigh more carefully. Soon, her chemise began to roll back, revealing more and more of her small clothes as he lifted up her leg.

By now, Lady Corrin was blushing immensely—they had never gone _this_ intimate before.

 Niles did his best to hide his smirk—and his own embarrassment. This was probably the closest they were going to get to having sex, so he might as well savor the look on her face. Even though everything was consensual and extremely innocent, from behind, it almost looked like they were about to fuck each other into tomorrow.

_Huh, imagine the shock on the butler’s face if he walks in._

The look on Lady Corrin’s face was too good to be true. She was so red in the face as she bit her lip in a cute way—she looked absolutely fuckable right then and now.

…

He sent a quick prayer to the gods above for letting this opportunity happen.

…

Letting out a shaky breath, Niles moved his body closer to the edge of the bed, with her underwear brushing against his groin. He let his hands gently caress both of her thighs as he positioned himself between her legs. Slowly, but surely, he hoisted her thighs around his hips and before she knew it—he kissed her. Chastely at first, before making it tender… _intimate_. He wanted to create a distraction so he could lift her up and carry her to the bathroom. She would need to get cleaned up, and hopefully, there were some bandages and antiseptic stored away. And perhaps…maybe he could wait a little longer before telling her that he indeed, deeply cared for her. Maybe she felt the same way—but he wasn’t sure. She had never been straightforward when expressing her feelings during their lessons. He would have to wait and see. Continuing the kiss, he carried her into the bathroom and leaned on the door to shut it with his back.

First, he’ll treat her wounds and continue comforting her.

Second, he’ll find the motherfuckers and give them hell.

Lastly, that sounded like an _excellent_ idea.


End file.
